


Always

by SofiaAmundsen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Thor, Developing Relationship, Long, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Thor (2011), Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, What-If, after thor, baby Loki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaAmundsen/pseuds/SofiaAmundsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologo:<br/><i> «Che cos’è?» chiede ingenuamente.</i><br/>«È tuo fratello.» risponde Frigga con la dolcezza e la calma nella voce «Si chiama Loki.»</p><p>Thor è sempre esistito con Loki, Loki è sempre esisto con Thor. L'uno senza l'altro non sarebbero potuti essere, non potranno mai essere. Che lo ammettano o meno. Thor e Loki sono un amore che non può non esistere, da sempre e per sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

####  **_Prologo_ **

 

 

 

Quando Odino entra nella loro sontuosa camera da letto ancora sporco e insanguinato di guerra, Frigga capisce già che c’è qualcosa di diverso. Il Padre degli dei non si presenta mai alla sua regina con le tracce di chi ha ucciso e chi ha cercato di ucciderlo ancora addosso: di ritorno dalle vittorie e dalle rare sconfitte, lascia che la camera della guarigione, un bagno caldo con sali curativi e vesti puliti lo rendano presentabile per la sua amata.  
Questa volta, la pesante porta si spalanca sulla stanza profumata e caldamente illuminata da una lampada di vetro pregiato che cela un fuocherello allegro. Dietro di essa, Odino avanza con passi pesanti e stanchi, preceduto dal forte odore di morte di cui è cosparso. Gli occhi della regina vanno subito al volto del guerriero, quasi ignorando le ferite sul resto del corpo, l’armatura lacerata in alcuni punti.  
Ha perso un occhio nella battaglia, il Padre degli æsir. Frigga si concede un secondo per elaborare la cosa, per accettare che non si specchierà mai più nello sguardo profondo e saggio del marito. È stato sfregiato, mutilato, sfigurato, e lei dovrà essere così forte da fingere che non sia così. Si avvicina con passi che cercano di essere calmi e man mano che il suo volto è più prossimo a quello dell’amato, la sua espressione si trasforma da un nota tesa d’angoscia a un caldo sguardo di amore e comprensione. Allunga una mano verso quel volto ancora prima di essere abbastanza vicina da poterlo toccare e ne accarezza una guancia ruvida e vizza.  
   
Quando i loro sguardi e i loro corpi si incontrano si accorge però che non è la perdita parziale della vista il motivo di quell’irruzione. Tra le braccia del re un fagotto di stracci un tempo bianchi, ora sporchi, racchiudono qualcosa che emette leggeri versi gutturali. Frigga guarda il fardello senza riuscire a vedere molto, poi guarda di nuovo il marito. Odino appare preoccupato eppure insieme sicuro, deciso, come se avesse compiuto una scelta importante e ne stesse leggendo le conseguenze nel tempo. La regina non azzarda domande, semplicemente scosta un lembo di quel lenzuolo stracciato e si prepara ad avere paura della sua curiosità.  
Avvolto nella stoffa, un bambino sta giocando con le sue stesse mani. Mani piccole, minuscole, di cui osserva le corte dita come fossero strani esseri venuti da un altro regno. Ha dei grandi occhi verde chiaro che spiccano sul candore di quel viso, così bianco, così latteo. Sembra avere uno sguardo molto intelligente, come se in quel meraviglioso celeste ghiaccio fosse racchiusi tutti i segreti di Ygddrasill.  
   
 _Un bambino._  
   
Lo stupore di Frigga non potrebbe essere più grande. Dalle guerre si torna con teste di re e gioielli come bottino, non con bambini. Alza gli occhi sul marito e quello sguardo non potrebbe essere più denso di dubbi e preoccupazioni.  
   
«Il figlio di Laufey» sentenza il padre degli dei, e il silenzio nella stanza sembra farsi ancora più buio. Solo i vagiti del bimbo lo rompono di tanto in tanto.  
   
«Il figlio di Laufey?» ripete Frigga con un sussurro, come se avesse quasi paura a pronunciare quel nome.  
Odino si mostra preoccupato dietro l’aria fiera. Sua moglie, il giudice supremo per lui, è l’unica di cui teme il parere e la reazione.  
   
«Io ho pensato che un giorno-» comincia, ma Frigga lo interrompe con un gesto della mano.  
   
«Lo so,» mormora dolcemente «lo so.» e così dicendo prende il bimbo tra le braccia, con l’involucro di stracci che si scioglie fino a sfiorare il pavimento.  
   
Lo guarda con occhi amorevoli, gli occhi di una madre, e se ne innamora subito, dal primo istante che lo tiene tra le braccia e lui, ingenuo e innocente, le sorride.  
   
«Lo farò lavare e vestire,» dice senza staccare gli occhi dalla piccola creatura che tiene in braccio «e poi dovremmo trovargli un nome».  
   
Odino sorride. Sorride per la fortuna di avere accanto una donna che sia degna di essere chiamata regina, una donna che sa amare, capire e accogliere.  
   
«Sì, mia regina» le risponde, prima di uscire dalla stanza e lasciarla sola con il nuovo arrivato.  
   
   
   
   
   
Quando Odino torna nelle loro stanze, quella sera tardi, ha quasi dimenticato del bambino, ubriaco della gloria di aver vinto. Entra e trova Frigga china su una piccola culla accanto al loro letto. Non vedeva tanta serenità sul suo volto da quando era nato Thor.  
Si avvicina e le posa una mano sulla schiena, mentre cerca di vedere oltre i ricami della culla. Il bambino si è addormentato e il suo minuscolo naso soffia un respiro leggero. A guardarlo così, riposare come un piccolo angelo le cui ali devono ancora spuntare, non si direbbe mai essere il figlio del più malvagio dei giganti di ghiaccio. Odino sospira, capendo pian piano il danno che ha fatto: lui e sua moglie ameranno quel figlio come fosse il loro, ma un giorno, non poi così lontano, la sua vera natura emergerà e gelerà questo legame. Lui, forse, saprà accettarlo senza cadere nel dolore, ma Frigga?  
   
Il re abbandona la veglia del piccolo e si lascia cadere tra le coperte del suo soffice letto. Poco dopo, la regina lascia sospeso un piccolo bacio sulla fronte del bimbo e si insinua anche lei tra le lenzuola.  
Dopo aver soffiato delicatamente sulla lampada per spegnerla e aver lasciato che il buio prenda la stanza, sente la voce di Odino porle una domanda.  
   
«Hai scelto il nome?»  
   
«Si» risponde seria «Loki» e la sua voce si fa piena di fierezza e speranze.  
   
Odino aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
«Perché?» domanda.  
   
«Significa  _fiamma_. Hai guardato nei suoi occhi? C’è sia fuoco che ghiaccio. Deciderà lui da che parte stare, intanto gli insegno la via.»*  
   
Odino sorride nel buio e Frigga getta un ultimo sguardo alla culla accanto a sé, prima di cadere in un sonno profondo. Quella notte, sogna  un bambino biondo e uno moro che giocano insieme nei giardini di Asgard.  
   
Il giorno dopo il principe Thor è di malumore. Strano, perché lui è sicuramente il bambino più allegro e raggiante che Asgard abbia mai visto. Alla tavola imbandita della colazione Frigga gli si avvicina e gli tira amorevolmente una ciocca dei lunghi capelli biondi. Lui la guarda corrucciato, lei lo avvolge con un sorriso.  
   
«Che cos’ha stamattina il mio principino di così grave da non potermi regalare neanche un sorriso?»  
   
Il piccolo guerriero biondo sembra indeciso se rispondere o no. Alla fine sembra non riuscire a trattenersi.  
   
«La balia non ha voluto portarmi nella vostra stanza stamattina. Ha detto che voi avete ordinato di non volermi vedere. Che cos’ho fatto,  _mamma_?»  
   
Nell’ultima parola, quella che sa di non dover pronunciare se non quando sono soli, la sua voce sembra avvicinarsi a un singhiozzo.  
   
Frigga scoppia in una leggera risata che sembra infastidire Thor, poi si siede in una poltrona accanto a quella del bambino e lo solleva per posarlo sulle proprie ginocchia. Lo stringe in un abbraccio che le permette comunque di guardarlo negli occhi, con uno sguardo sincero e autorevole.  
   
«Non devi mai, mai pensare che non ti voglia con me, qualunque siano le condizioni. Ho detto alla balia che nessuno, compreso il principe o Il Padre di tutti gli dei, aveva il permesso di entrare nelle mie stanze, per una buona ragione. Sei sicuro che non ti abbia riferito questo invece di dirti che non volevo vederti?»  
   
Thor arrossisce e nasconde lo sguardo nella gonna del vestito della madre.  
Frigga lascia cadere il discorso e, con una voce che più entusiasta non potrebbe essere, si rivolge di nuovo al figlio.  
   
«Vuoi vedere il motivo per cui nessuno poteva disturbare la stanza?»  
   
Thor solleva gli occhi sulla madre e questi brillano come due gemme preziose. Ha ritrovato il suo sorriso contagioso e sincero, questa volta colorato anche di un po’ di sorpresa.  
   
   
   
   
Entrano nella camera con passi silenziosi e Frigga si rivolge al figlio:  
   
«Fai piano, forse sta dormendo.» dice dolcemente e sottovoce.  
   
 _Dormendo?_  pensa Thor,  _chi?_  
   
Avanzano nella stanza e il principe nota una specie di grande recipiente bianco ricoperto di stoffa ricamata e tenuto in piedi da gambe di legno intagliato, anch’esse bianche. È abbastanza sicuro che quello non ci fosse, l’ultima volta che era entrato lì.  
Guarda interrogativo la madre che lo tiene per mano e lei gli dedica un sorriso paziente. Lo solleva tra le braccia e lo sporge sopra la culla. Dalla piccola bocca di Thor sfugge un  _oh_ sommesso e carico di stupore, mentre spalanca gli occhi su un bambino così piccolo da sparire quasi nel lenzuolo.  
Il principe non ha mai visto niente di così piccolo e insieme così bello, neanche tra tutti i cuccioli che ha ricevuto per il suo compleanno. Lo guarda così sorpreso che una mosca potrebbe tranquillamente entrargli nella bocca e lui non se ne accorgerebbe, così preso com’è a scrutare i lineamenti di quel neonato diafano. Dopo averlo osservato immobile per qualche secondo, strattona la presa della madre per potersi allungare tanto da toccarlo, ma lei lo tira indietro e lo mette a sedere sul grande letto.  
   
«Mamma, voglio vederlo!» si lamenta il principe.  
   
«Aspetta » dice pazientemente Frigga e allunga le mani verso la culla.  
   
Quando la regina solleva in aria il bambino senza più le lenzuola, questo sembra ancora più piccolo, con la manina in bocca e i grandi occhi cerulei che scrutano il mondo. Thor ha l’espressione di chi non ha mai visto niente di così meraviglioso. Il principe sbatte le palpebre solo dopo diversi secondi che guarda incantato il fagottino tra le braccia della madre. Sembra essersi perfino dimenticato di respirare per quanto sbalordita appare la sua espressione. Frigga constata tra sé e sé che è la prima volta che vede Thor fermo e silenzioso così a lungo.  
Solo dopo alcuni minuti il bambino biondo trova le parole.  
   
«Che cos’è?» chiede ingenuamente.  
   
«È tuo fratello.» risponde Frigga con la dolcezza e la calma nella voce «Si chiama Loki.»  
   
«Posso tenerlo?» domanda subito Thor.  
   
«Solo se farai molta attenzione» dice la regina, quasi sussurrando.  
   
Thor si illumina di nuovo quando lei, delicatamente, gli accomoda il bambino tra le braccia. Il principe asgardiano non ha che un paio d’anni in più del cucciolo che tiene tra le mani, eppure sembra aver vissuto una vita intera più di lui.  
   
«È piccolo e quindi molto delicato» spiega Frigga «dovrai stare molto attento che non si faccia male».  
   
Thor lo guarda con gli occhi vispi di curiosità. Loki ricambia lo sguardo con i suoi immensi occhi chiari poi allunga una manina a cercare di toccare il viso del nuovo fratello, che si piega per lasciarglielo fare.  
   
 _Ti proteggerò io_ , pensa Thor fiero.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> *L’etimologia del nome Loki è ancora dubbia e probabilmente lo sarà sempre, ma secondo alcune teorie viene da "logi" che significa, appunto, fiamma.
> 
> Questo è il prologo (you don’t say XD) di una long che attraversa il rapporto di Loki e Thor nell’arco del tempo, prima e dopo di Thor (il primo film). Successivamente probabilmente cambierà rating.


End file.
